Leader
by Erika The Witch
Summary: Leaders are the first in, last out; first up, last down; Forefront, never back; never weary, always ready.


It all happened so fast. One moment they're laughing and joking on the train. The next… it was all over in an instant. She pushed them back, there would be bruising from the force she exerted, the seats they were in suddenly became a gaping hole. The track giving off sparks, jagged metal twisted in and out, debris, shrapnel, chaos. At last, the train came to a ragged stop, well off its tracks.

The blonde, the Schnee, and the faunus were all covered in scrapes, scratches, and smog, but were relatively unharmed. The leader… the leader who arrives first and leaves last. The leader who wakes early and studies late. The leader who warmed an icy heart, made the most cautious if oppressed faunus come out of her shell, and kept love in the motherless girl's heart. Their leader. Their leader was pinned helplessly to the wall of the railway car by a standing metal rod.

It had gone through her abdomen and punctured through the other side of their box car. A good 22 centimeters of steel or so stuck from her navel. Blood was steadily trickling out like crimson tears. The red drips trickled down her combat skirt, clung desperately to the fringes like they were her last breaths trying to hold on for as long as they can.

"Yang." It was weak but clear. The desperation rose above the ringing in their ears and flames flickering about. "Yang, can I use your scroll?" So very weak.

Only now did they see her. They were too shocked to say anything. **This can't be happening.** The only thing she could think of was to obey her fearless leader. The leader that had been with her all throughout her single-parent childhood. Whose voice alone would send her demons away. All she could do was listen. And so she did. Not knowing the significance of it.

She could only watch as the girl who showed her that there is such a thing as love, struggled at the simple task of getting to the calling application due to the blood on her fingers.

"Hey Dad, it's me, Rubbles. Heh. That's kinda funny. Anyways. Just wanted to let you know I love you and that…" Her body quaked as she held back her tears to keep her voice steady. "That I'm proud of you. I have to go now. Love you." Her fingers sluggishly went about dialing another number. "Hey Uncle Qrow, it's your favorite niece. Sorry I won't become the best huntress ever after all the time and effort you put into me. I love you." She let her hands rest at her sides and her tears wet trail their way through her stained face.

She could see even through the bloodied screen that she hadn't even gotten to the call app. Her amber eyes saw that there were no calls to her father or uncle. She felt like vomiting. Her beloved leader, her dearest friend, had wanted so badly to call them… but she couldn't, so her mind brought her peace in the illusion that she had actually made it through to them.

There were sirens in the distance. "Ruby." Yang took a careful look at her sister, her vision blurred. "You're…"

"I know… I… I…" She broke down short, choppy, yet quiet sobs. "I'm scared, Yang."

Yang swallowed her wails and did what she could for her baby sister; she limped over and leaned against the wall, trying her best to hug her for what she knew would be the last time. She buried her face in the torn red cloak and let her sobs cry into her leader's shoulder.

Weiss shakily made her way over and hugged the other side of her first, best, and a little bit more than friend. She tried to keep her sorrow welled up inside. "Dolt… you saved us, but look at what it cost you." She gritted her teeth to compose herself. "Why do you have to be so perfect? Of course you would save me… us. It's not… it's not fair." As the she pushed out her last sentence, her emotions got the best of her.

Silently, Blake gathered around where she could and wrapped her arms around her friend as best she could. "Thank you… Ruby. Not for saving me from this, but from myself." She cursed herself for being so pathetic with words. All the books she's read and she can't piece together perhaps the most important thing she is ever going to get the chance to say to her leader!

The three of them clung tightly to their fading Rose.

The ambulance pulled to a stop before the opening. At once, the spared's eyes flicked to the rushing paramedics. Then to their leader.

Yang let out a wail and a plea to any deity that'd listen as she saw the last soul behind her sister's eyes fade away. She fought to be by her sister as the medics pushed her away. She pushed and shoved, reaching to get one last touch of her dear baby sister. Crying her name over the sirens and lights.

Two gravestones lay at the edge of the cliff. Mother and daughter, side by side. Many were gathered to pay their respects. Each lined and fervently waiting for their turn to say what their heart is choking about. The only rain came from their cloudy eyes. The wind didn't stir, the birds didn't chirp. There was no noise on the cliff that evening save for the humble prayers and whispered confessions at the gravestones. Perhaps the world itself is mourning.


End file.
